


References

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-28
Updated: 2005-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total PWP, library smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	References

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Author's Note: Nods to beadtific and lostgirlslair for their aftermath_fic, one of my fav parts of that fic is the way Giles' smell comforts and arouses Wesley so intensely.

***

Wesley was staying late to reference a few key symbols Buffy had uncovered at the crypt their latest demon foe had been slain within. Though the demon was dead, the threat remained. He had obviously been working for someone else, and it was Wesley's job as her Watcher to see that she had all the pertinent facts at her disposal. So, he remained behind working late into the night.

Sighing, he pulled his glasses off and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, just where the wire frames tended to pinch. He stood, intent on finding the second volume of the text he was currently studying when all the lights dimmed. Wesley's heartbeat quickened as he made his way over to the library cage hoping to reach one of Giles' weapons before any intruder could reach him.

He stumbled once or twice, his eyes still adjusting to the gloom. Dim bands of moonlight filtered in through the windows, but provided little actual light. Instead they cast an eerie glow about the room, ratcheting Wesley's anxiety up a notch rather than helping to calm his nerves.

He barely suppressed a triumphant cry when his fingers finally poked through the metal mesh of the cage door. He'd just lifted the latch when he was pressed up against the frame, his cheek digging into the cold metal. He couldn't stifle the girlish squeak that emerged from his throat, though he doubted it would matter if he were dead by morning.

"W-what do you want?" Wesley asked, as he tried to twist his way free of the hold the intruder had.

A warm hand pressed against his back, almost as if the stranger were caressing rather than restraining. The hand began a spiral descent, leaving a trail of warmth along Wesley's spine before cupping his arse and squeezing.

_Good Lord._

And then the stranger was flush against him, full body contact, and Wesley could _smell_ him, the scent of his after-shave, the tangy odor of his sweat. He hardened instantly, the smell familiar and tantalizing all at once.

"Giles," Wesley whispered, pressing back now, pushing his arse against the hard bulge of Giles' cock.

"Mmmm," Giles nuzzled Wesley's neck. "Hello, Wes."

Wesley turned eagerly once Giles released him. He took Giles' lips with his own, teasing the other man's mouth open with the tip of his tongue. The kiss was slow and sweet, both men savoring each other's taste. Wesley had never felt this before, never felt the slow burning heat that arose whenever Giles touched him. He'd had lovers, yes, but this thing, whatever it was, that he had with Giles was so much more. The sight, the taste, the _smell_ of the other man would set Wesley's arousal to soaring.

They moved away from the cage, and back toward the table. Wesley's books were still scattered across its surface, but when he made a move to sweep them away Giles stopped him with a crooked smile. "No need for that, love." Instead, Giles led him back to the office and the worn leather couch.

"Ah, yes, much more sensible that," Wesley admitted, the flush on his cheeks from both arousal and embarrassment.

"But the very thought of you wanting me enough to throw caution to the wind? To disregard the fragility of ancient texts?" Giles whispered, helping Wesley out of his suit coat and shirt. "So very...stirring. Do you want me that much, Wes? Do you need me?"

"Oh...yes." Wesley answered, eyes closed as Giles' hands moved over exposed skin. Even after only the few secret assignations they'd had, Wesley knew he needed Giles. Knew the other man had ingrained himself to Wesley irrevocably.

Giles' hand was on his cock now, squeezing gently through the soft material of his trousers. Wesley's hips jerked, a moan escaping from his lips. The sound of his zip being undone, ever so slowly, nearly undid him. The swish of his belt being pulled free, and then finally, finally the feel of cloth as it fell to his ankles. He stepped out of his trousers, standing only in his blue boxers, waiting for Giles to instruct him further.

He looked up to find Giles watching him, a slow wicked smile making it's way across his features. The licentious look Giles bore caused his cock to twitch, the very tip leaking its first drops of fluid. He watched, unable to look away, as Giles stripped. The soft green jumper the first bit of clothing to go. Bare from the waist up, Giles pushed both trousers and boxers down before stepping out of them, completely nude.

He was already hard, his erect penis bouncing against his stomach. Wesley loved to look at him. A sprinkling of hair covered his chest with a thinner smaller trail leading down to his cock. His bollocks were covered with short raspy curls, and Wesley remembered the exact feel of them in his hand, his mouth.

"Take off your shorts, Wes."

"Y-yes, of course." Wesley's embarrassed flush deepened. What a fool he must make. Mooning over Giles as if he were some schoolboy with a crush. Except he was afraid that was exactly what he was.

When they were both naked, they moved to the couch, Wesley lying on his back, Giles above him. They kissed again, this time moving their hips, their groins, together as they snogged. Giles lifted Wesley's leg, spreading his thighs wide, letting his cock press into the groove of Wesley's arse.

"Yes, Giles, please," Wesley begged, angling up to let the tip of Giles' cock nudge his opening.

Giles pulled away then, giving Wesley another one of his crooked, wicked smiles. He moved to the desk, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a small container. When he returned, Wesley could see the label clearly - _Vaseline_.

Wesley couldn't resist wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking as he waited for Giles to open the slick. He closed his eyes, pretending the hand on his prick was Giles'. And then he felt the cold jolt of Vaseline being pushed into his tunnel, Giles' thick digit penetrating his hole.

"Oh, God." Wesley lifted his leg to rest atop the back of the couch, his other falling to the floor. He spread himself wide, thrusting down onto Giles' finger as it probed him. In and out. In and out. And then a second. Inside of him, touching him, stretching him. "Inside me, Giles, please. Want you inside me, taking me."

This time, Giles' kiss was fierce, feral. His tongue stabbing into Wesley's mouth as if to take, to own. Then Giles' cock was inside of him doing the same. Claiming him for its own.

"Christ!" Wesley cried out as his prostate was stabbed again and again. His hand still stroking at his prick, his rhythm increasing, the pull of his orgasm taking him under. Drowning him with need, with passion.

"Wesley," Giles called softly, his thrusts never wavering. "Look at me, love."

Wesley opened his eyes to find himself staring into Giles' own. The intensity he saw there unnerved him. Did Giles feel as he did? That this was something different? Something special? Or was he just another lover?

They locked gazes as they each found release, Giles grunting Wesley's name as he came.

THE END.


End file.
